Reflection
by Akire Hyuuga
Summary: The war is up against the AAO.Mikan and Hotaru dressed up as boys to join the army of new recruits because of some reasons. What could happen if Natsume and Ruka are their captains?...Based on Mulan...
1. The Real War Begins

**Reflection**

**Author's Notes: **Hello! This is my second fanfic. I based this on the movie _Mulan_. Well, I change some parts of it so that it will fit in the world of Gakuen Alice. In this fanfic, there will be college level in here (I don't know if there is real college level in Gakuen Alice). Some (or maybe all) characters might be OOC. They will spend four to five years on college, according to the course they will take. Tono is a teacher here. Persona will be quite soft to the students.

**Disclaimer: **I want to but I can't own Gakuen Alice because it was owned by Higuchi Tachibana. Also Mulan, which is owned by Walt Disney Pictures (I think).

**Guides:**

"Love" ---Words they were saying…

'Love' ---their thoughts

_Love _--- songs and flashbacks

(_Love_) --- Me saying something

'...-Love-...' --- Change in setting like flashbacks or something

--Love-- --- Change of POV

_**\Love/**_ --- New Chapter and End of Chapter

(The boys are ALL older than the Girls by months or a year)

Mikan's batch --- 15-16 years old

Tsubasa's Batch --- 18-19 years old

Youichi's Batch --- 8-9 years old

…X-o-X…

_**\Chapter 1: The Real War Begins…/**_

The guards are walking around the outside gate of the Alice Academy (_The outside gate looks like the Great Wall of China_). They are ordered to light the Warning Fire on every tower to warn the academy if the AAO are trying to break in to the academy.

Moriyama, one of the guards, is walking on his usual post. He is nearing the tower when he noticed a hook with rope on the side of the path. He looked down at the side and saw 10 more fly up. This, alarms him and he try to run to the tower. Only to be stopped by AAO's "Huns". Reo was now the leader of AAO. He worked very hard after Yuka Azumi quitted AAO and joined Alice Academy instead. Moriyama, fortunately got pass them but was closely followed by the Huns. When he got to the top of the tower, he was surprised to see Reo already there with his vulture on his shoulder. Moriyama quickly grabbed the nearest torch and light up the Warning Fire. All the other guards saw this lit all the other Warning Fire as well.

"Now, the academy knows you're here," Moriyama said, still holding the torch.

Reo grabbed the flag with the Alice Academy's symbol on it and burned it on the Warning Fire.

"Perfect," he said while smirking EVILLY.

'...-At the Headmaster's Office-...'

Let me first describe the Headmaster's office. His office was inside the headmaster's huge mansion which was inside the academy. The office has big double doors. It also has its own bathroom. There was a large window just behind the long rectangular desk of the Headmaster, which is draped with red curtains. There is also a mini living room in the middle of the room, where he can talk to important peoples. It also has a door that leads to the Meeting room. Filing cabinets are at the right side of the room. Tables and other cabinets are arranged to make the room more elegant. There is a very big chandelier right above the mini living room. Mini chandeliers were scattered in different places giving the room an exquisite glow. The floor was covered with rich red carpet. It was a very warm and peaceful place to work on.

The headmaster is the one who owns the whole academy. He is above the _four_ principals. (_In Mulan, he is like the emperor of China_). The headmaster is about the age of Mikan's grandfather. I'll name him…Yuujou Sekai-sama. He is also the Prime Minister of Japan but he rather liked to be called headmaster. He has the alice to copy other alices. He has black hair and eyes. He was quite tall but thin.

…X-o-X…

The doors were hastily opened by Persona. Persona was like the general of all the securities in the academy and outside the academy since Reo wants to rule Japan. He strides fast with two other guards behind him. When he is in front of the headmaster's table, he kneeled respectfully in front of the headmaster (_What I mean is; only one knee was on the ground_). The headmaster, who was facing the window, now look at him.

"Yuujou Sekai-sama, the AAO tried to attack the academy but stopped. Moriyama, the guard who saw them, said that they now declare a real war between him and the whole Japan. They already conquered Nagasaki, Fukouka and Hiroshima," Persona reported in a very cold and emotionless tone.

"WHAT! That's impossible! No one can conquer those popular places," Jinno-sensei exclaimed. As you can see, Jinno-sensei was now promoted as the Major Secretary to the Headmaster, but he still wanted to be called sensei. Sekai-sama raises his right hand to silence him and let Persona continue.

"Reo Mouri was leading them. He even showed up here," Persona continued. Sekai-sama narrowed his eyes when he heard this.

"We'll set up defenses around your mansion immediately," Persona said.

"No," Sekai-sama said firmly. He stood up and walked towards Persona's kneeling form. "Send your troops to protect my people and students."

"Jinno," Sekai-sama said.

"Yes, headmaster," Jinno-sensei said while bowing.

"Deliver constrictions notices throughout the academy. Call all the boy students in the academy and recruit them," Sekai-sama ordered.

"I'm sorry, Sekai-sama, but I believe my troops of _older_ men, with or without alices, can defeat them," Persona said with a very small hint of worry on his voice.

"I won't take chances, General Persona," Sekai-sama replied. "A single grain of rice can tip the scale. One man may be the difference between victory and defeat."

"You should also find two new captains to train the new recruits," the Headmaster added

Persona knows that he can't persuade the headmaster no more. He nodded and left. He is going on his way to find the persons he had in mind to be the captains.

_**\End of Chapter 1/**_

...X-o-X...

**Author's Notes: **I'm really sorry for the long author's notes and very short chapter. I'll try to make the other chapters longer than this. In the next chapters, some things will be revealed. There will also be lots of flashbacks. I'll update as soon as possible. Please review.


	2. Preparing To Meet The Matchmaker

**Reflection**

**Author's Notes: **I've updated! There will be LOTS of FLASHBACKS here. (_sigh)._ Oh, By the way, thanks for your reviews.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice because it belongs to Higuchi Tachibana and Mulan was owned by Walt Disney Pictures.

…X-o-X…

_**\Chapter 2: Preparing To Meet The Matchmaker…/**_

-- Mikan's POV --

"Quiet, Demure, Graceful, Smart, Polite, Delicate," I recited. As you can see, I'm reviewing the things that a good bride should be.

Oh, I didn't introduce myself yet? I'm sorry! I'm Mikan Sakura, the daughter of Yuka Azumi, a teacher here in the academy. I'm 15 years old. My birthday is on January 1. I have 3 Alices, actually. They are nullifying alice, stealing alice which I can convert to alice stones and of course, the copying alice. But only the teachers, my family and Hotaru know that I have three alices. The rest knows that I only have the nullification alice. Our family's alices defies the types of alices. I'm from the Special Ability Class. I already have three stars. Since I have improved greatly on my academics and in controlling my alices. I am already in my First year at my High School here. People now considered me as one of the geniuses in the academy but I am still cheerful and friendly. Some guys wanted to ask me out but, unfortunately for them, Hotaru shots them with her Baka Gun.

Hotaru Imai is my very bestfriend in the whole wide world. She is about two months older than me since her birthday is on October 25. Her alice is Invention or more specifically called Nanotechnology. We are both three stars. She was from the Technical Ability Class. We're classmates since I started studying here. She was also very beautiful. She have curves in right places, like me. Boys also want to ask her out but they were scared of her Baka Gun.

Huh? You're asking about the others well they are all okay. How about Nogi-san and Hyuuga-san? They were… fine. You see, Nogi-san and Hyuuga-san were still in General Persona's care. He trained Nogi-san and Hyuuga-san more. Nogi-san became quiet and cold-hearted like that Hyuuga-san. Once, they got angry because a fan girl keeps on calling them Ruka-kun and Natsume-kun. The fate of the girl was sad though, because she got confined in the hospital for two months after Hyuuga-san burned different parts of her body and Nogi-san ordered his tiger friends to scratch her. Since then, we started to call them Nogi- san and Hyuuga-san or Nogi-sama and Hyuuga-sama.

'…Flashback…'

-- Normal POV --

_Three years ago…_

_The whole student body and people inside of Alice Academy were lined up in the front of the stage. The stage is located in front of the mansion of Yuujou Sekai-sama, the headmaster; to be more specific, in front of the huge and very long front stairs of the mansion. _

_They were gathered there because the headmaster is going to announce important things. After a few minutes, the headmaster appeared in the very top of the stairs. All of a sudden, everybody, who is present, silenced. The headmaster goes straight to the microphone to announce some important things._

"_Good Morning, everyone," Sekai-sama started._

"_Good Morning too, Sekai-sama," most of the people replied. The others just nodded or grunted. The rest just ignored him._

"_This is very important that's why I called for you. The first one was about marriage. According to my resources, the number of alices here in Japan was decreasing in order. They say that it was because of the marriage of alices and non-alices people. So we have decided that all the girls, starting from the age of 15, should consult the matchmaker," Sekai-sama said. After saying this, the people started reacting. Some were happy, some were angry and the rest, which are mostly boys, just ignored it. Sekai-sama cleared his throat to get the attention of the people again. _

"_Don't worry girls. It doesn't mean that after consulting the matchmaker, you will get married right away. Of course, it will be up to you to decide who you are going to marry. But that doesn't mean you will not consult the matchmaker. If you were complaining that you're age is already above 15, it was no problem. We will arrange dates when you will see the matchmaker. But for the younger ones, the date when you will meet the matchmaker is April 30. We have already told your parents about it," Sekai-sama continued._

"_Speaking of parents and families, I want to announce that the other authorities of our country agreed to make the academy bigger in space. When I say bigger, it means that we have decided to double the size of the academy. Why? Because all the alice families are going to live here," Sekai-sama added. You can hear all the people murmur the words of excitement and happiness. And because of this, the headmaster, once again, had to clear his throat to get their attention._

"_Yes, I know all of you were excited to see your families again," Sekai-sama said. "We will build houses for you and your family. The house was also picked by your parents. Your soon-to-be houses might depend on your social status. As long as one of the family members has alice, that family will stay at the academy. After a year maybe, all of your families will be here. We will also build an outside gate for the protection of alice inside the academy." _

"_Oh, I forgot to tell you, I'm really sorry if some families can't come here. The academy decided that the families of the students, the AAO wanted, will stay at the Alice Academy in United States or some other countries. For that, I'm gravely sorry. But you should understand that if you want to protect your families," Sekai-sama continued. "I think that I've already said the important things. You may now go back to your dormitories."_

'…End of Flashback…'

-- Mikan's POV --

So it was already two years since Grandpa comes here. My mother, who was once a member of the Anti-Alice Organization, quitted the AAO. She became a teacher here in the academy. She is the COOLEST MOM! Narumi-sensei has a HUGE crush on her. Hehehe!

If you are wondering why Nogi-san and Hyuuga-san are under General Persona's Care, well…

'…Flashback…'

-- Normal POV --

_About two days after the important announcement of the headmaster…_

_Mikan is going to be late…AGAIN. She did all her morning routine faster than usual. She ran along the corridors to get to her classroom fast. Unfortunately, she bumped into Natsume Hyuuga. _

"_Ouch!" Mikan exclaimed._

"_You better watch where you're going," Natsume said ever coldly, looking at her with cold and emotionless eyes that he has before Mikan came. Ruka even have the same cold expression like him. _

_Mikan is very shocked. First, because Natsume didn't call her any weird names; second, because Ruka have a cold expression on his handsome features. 'What happened to them? Shouldn't they be happy that they will see their parents again?' Mikan asked herself mentally. She stood up and dusted her skirt. _

"_Sorry," Mikan apologized and bowed. Natsume and Ruka just look at her and walked away. Mikan, remembering that she is gonna be late, ran to class again._

_Luckily, she arrived in her classroom 5 minutes before the class begins. As usual, she greeted all her classmates. She walked to Hotaru's desk and said her greetings._

"_Good morning, Hotaru," Mikan greeted. She gave up attempting to hug Hotaru since she will just get shots from her Baka Gun _(She was already smarter and a little matured but still dense)_. She sat next to Hotaru near the window, second to the last row. _(BTW, the middle school and high school division classrooms were like the classrooms in CCS.)

"_Good Morning, Mikan," Hotaru replied._

_Yuu, who is sitting in front of Hotaru, greeted both of them. "Good Morning Mikan, Hotaru."_

_Mikan was about to greet back when Narumi-sensei walked in. _

"_Good Morning, my beautiful students," Narumi said oh-so-cheerfully. But only few students replied his greeting._

"_I know that you are all excited and happy about the announcement two days ago but-" Narumi started but was cut-off because the two MOST handsome guys in the academy walked in. What make the whole class, including Hotaru, shocked were the cold expressions in their faces which they thought they will never see again. Narumi's smile faded when he saw the two boys walked in. He sighed. Natsume and Ruka just ignored the stares that they are getting and walked coolly to their seats which was behind Mikan's and Hotaru's seats. Natsume just looked outside the window while Ruka just stared at Narumi, looking very bored. _

"_As I was saying a while ago, the announcement two days ago, made us excited and happy but as the announcement said. There will be students whose families can't come here because the AAO was after them. Actually, there's only three," Narumi said without his smile and pure seriousness can be noticed. He looked at the two students with pity in his eyes. _

"_Those three were Natsume Hyuuga, Ruka Nogi and Youichi Hijiri." Narumi continued. The class, excluding Hotaru and Mikan, gasped and looked at them. Mikan just stare at them sadly while Hotaru face is still stoic but you can see a hint of sadness in her eyes. The two just glared at Narumi. _

"_We don't know where Yo-chan's parents were. Natsume-san's and Ruka-san's parents were in another academy to protect them. We still don't know which Alice Academy their families will stay," Narumi continued. The class just stared blankly at him. "They will be at the care of General Persona until the war of Alice Academy and AAO is over."_

'_So that's why they are cold and emotionless again,' Mikan thought._

'…End of Flashback…'

-- Mikan's POV --

Ruka was given missions when we were 11 year's old. I still pity them though.

Anyways, I'm quite nervous. Today was the day we will see the matchmaker.

-- Normal POV --

"Refined, Poised, Elegant," Mikan continued reciting. "Wait, I forgot something." Mikan tried to remember the last trait of a good bride. "Oh yeah, Punctual," Mikan said smiling. But her smile slowly faded.

"Punctual! Oh no, what time is it?!?" Mikan said, frantically looking at the clock. The time on the clock was 7:30. She is supposed to meet her mother at 8:00 at the front of Serina-sensei's house, which is 5 blocks from their house. Her mother, Serina-sensei, Mikata Fukui-sensei _(She's the teacher in Home Economics in High School and Japanese History in Middle School)_ and Narumi-sensei will help her prepare her meeting with the matchmaker. Actually, Narumi-sensei is just there because he wants to see his "daughter" before her meeting with the matchmaker and also to give her lucky charms. They will prepare at Serina-sensei house because her house was closest to the Matchmaker's place, which is a block away from Serina-sensei's house. Hotaru's house is 2 blocks away from the Matchmaker's place.

The Sakura's house was simple. Okay, maybe not so simple. Their house is like the traditional homes in Japan _(Their house is like the home of the Sohma's where Tohru lived in Fruits Basket, only bigger)._ They have a big garden with beautiful plants around. A small fountain at the middle (_Most of the garden was at the back of the house. Only a little part of it was in front._) They also have a small shrine where they send their prayers to the gods and their ancestors. You have to go a small stairs to go there. There is a part in the garden which is full of Sakura trees. Strangely enough, the Cherry Blossoms doesn't wither at all, even at winter and autumn. At the front of the Sakura trees, is a small river with bridge. From the Sakura's main house, you have to pass the Sakura trees and the river to get to the shrine. There are benches around the garden where people can relax and enjoy the nature. There is also a small stable. This is where the Sakura family keeps Mikan's horse, Taka, short for Umatakada. They have garage where they keep their cars and bicycles. They have a gate around the house.

Mikan grabbed her things and hurriedly go downstairs to eat breakfast. When she reached the dining room, there are already pancakes on the table. Mikan ate her breakfast in just five minutes. Then, she goes to the garden to get her bicycle. She saw her grandfather praying at the shrine. You can smell the incense from the shrine. She goes to the shrine to greet her grandfather.

"Good morning Grandpa," Mikan said cheerfully. She lights incense and kneel and pray to the Gods and her ancestors.

"Good Morning Mikan," her grandfather replied. He looked at her and smiled. But his smile is wiped from his face when he remembered something.

"Mikan," Grandpa said seriously. Mikan stand up and looked at Grandpa, smiling.

"Aren't you late? You're supposed to meet Yuka, five minutes ago," Grandpa said. Mikan looked at her watch and the time is already 8:05.

"Oh no! I'm late! Bye Grandpa. See you later!" Mikan exclaimed, before running to the garage to get her bike.

"Good luck, Mikan," Grandpa whispered. He turns and prays again; hoping that all will turn alright for Mikan.

'…At the front of Serina-sensei's house…'

Yuka is looking at the streets. She is panicking inside. 'Mikan, where are you?' Yuka thought.

Serina comes out. "Yuka, is Mikan here yet? You do know that the Matchmaker is not a patient woman," Serina said.

"I know. Of all days to be late," Yuka sighed. "I should have prayed to the Ancestors for luck."

"They're dead. How could they give luck to her? Huh?" Narumi said, while popping out of nowhere. Yuka and Serina sweatdropped. "Besides, I've got ALL the luck we need. BWAHAHAHAHA!!!" Yuka and Serina sweatdropped, again. He took out a cricket in very small cage from his pocket.

"This is your chance to prove yourself, Crickee," Narumi whispered to the cricket. Crickee just looked at him confusedly.

"Look how lucky Crickee is," Narumi said to Yuka and Serina. He covered his eyes with his palms and then walked to the busy street. Yuka and Serina tried to stop him but he won't listen. 'This is a chance to impress Yuka,' Narumi thought.

"STOP NARUMI!" Yuka and Serina both exclaimed. But stubborn as he is, he didn't stop. He's lucky; Serina's house is in the corner of two streets. He started walking straight the pedestrian lane. The cars tried avoid him. When he was in the middle, the stoplight turned red. Yuka and Serina sighed in relief.

"I told you! Crickee is a GOOD lucky charm," Narumi shouted to the two teachers. The two just sweatdropped. Then, they heard the sound of a whizzing bike near them. They turned and saw Mikan riding a bicycle. She stopped rather abruptly in front of her mother.

"I'm -_pant_- here!" Mikan panted. Yuka glared at her. "But Mama, I have to-"

"We have no time for your excuses. Now let's get you cleaned and dressed up," Yuka snapped.

Serina, Yuka and Mikan walked towards the house while Narumi can't be seen anywhere.

'…Inside Serina's house…'

"Mikan's here!" Mikata exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Let's go to my bedroom," Serina said. They got inside Serina's bedroom and the teachers examined her.

_(Serina sang:) __This is what you give me to work with _

_Well, honey, I've seen worse _

_We're going to turn this sow's ear into a silk purse_

Serina led Mikan and Yuka to a big bathroom. There is some sort of divider beside the bathtub. The bathtub was already filled with water. You could smell the sweet lavender scent coming from the marvelous bathtub. It has bubbles on its surface. The whole bathroom has rose petals scattered on the floor and near the bathtub. Yuka told Mikan to take her clothes off and go inside the bathtub.

_We'll have you washed and dried_

_Primped and polished_

_Till you glow with pride_

_Trust my recipe for instant bride _

_You'll bring honor to us all_

"The water is very cold," Mikan whined. She is hugging herself and shivering.

"You are late. It could have been warm if you were here at 8:00 sharp. But no, you came here 10 minutes late," Yuka said. Mikan just smiled sheepishly in reply.

Then, they put cherry blossom-scented shampoo to her hair. After 15 minutes of bathing they got out. Mikan is wearing a pink bathrobe reaching above her knees.

_(Serina) Wait and see when we're through_

_(Mikata) Boys will gladly go to war for you_

_(Serina) With good fortune _

_(Mikata) And a great hairdo_

_(Together) You'll bring honor to us all_

The teachers decided that they will start on her hair. So they led Mikan in front of a mirror and make her seat there. They combed Mikan's long, silky auburn hair. Her hair reached her waist. At first they blow dry her hair. When it was completely dry, they started arranging her hair. First, they tied Mikan's hair on a high ponytail. Then, they divided the ponytail into two parts. They twisted both sides and tied it around the ponytail in clockwise motion, until they come up with an elegant knot. They used a pink ribbon to hold the knot. They put some blue and purple glittery pins on the sides of the knot. Mikata put two pink pins behind Mikan's right bangs.

_(Yuka) A girl can bring her family _

_Great honor in one way_

_By striking a good match_

_And this could be the day_

_(Serina) Men want girls with good taste_

_(Mikata) Calm_

_(Yuka) Obedient _

_(Serina) Who work fast-paced_

_(Mikata) With good breeding_

_(Yuka) and a tiny waist _

_(Together) You'll bring honor to us all_

Yuka goes to Serina's closet and brought out a Kimono. The kimono is pink with Sakura petals on its lower parts. The Sakura petals were of darker pink. The obi is midnight blue. The ribbon to be put in front of the obi is lavender. The inside clothing is white. The kimono is very beautiful. It is even made of silk. It matched Mikan hairstyle perfectly. Mikan gaped at the kimono.

"Is that the kimono that I will wear?" Mikan asked as she slowly stands up from her chair to touch the beautiful kimono.

"Yes," Yuka nodded. She is smiling knowing that she liked the kimono she bought for her.

They started dressing her up. The kimono fitted her perfectly. It even showed her curves even though she is wearing two layers of clothing. _(I think kimono have a white clothing inside. Should I say three including the undergarments?)_

"Now the Make up," said Mikata excitedly.

_(Together) We all must serve our emperor_

_Who guards us from the Huns_

_Then men by bearing arms_

_A girl by bearing sons_

_(Mikata, Yuka and Serina singing in 3-person round)_

_When we're through you can't fail_

_Like a lotus blossom soft and pale_

_How could any fellow say no sale?_

_You'll bring honor to us all_

They put light powder on her face. Yuka put some light pink lipstick on her lips. She chose the combination of lavender and blue for her eye shadow. She put mascara and eyeliner. She applied light pink blush on her cheeks. Serina is busy manicuring her nails. Mikata put some jewelry. She place two dangling earrings with pink pearl at the bottom on her ears. She put a bracelet of blue and lavender on her left wrist. Mikan, then, wears her socks and put on her footwear. _(I don't know how I will call the footwear for their kimono.)_

"Wow! Mikan your very beautiful," Mikata sighed dreamily.

"Yeah, she is," Serina agreed.

"Come on let's go down. We only have 15 minutes," Yuka said, still smiling at her daughter.

When they got down, they saw Narumi sitting on the couch waiting for them. Narumi sensed them and looked behind. He got awed by Mikan's beautiful looks.

"Mikan, you looked like a goddess," Narumi praised.

"Narumi, we're ready. Please sta-" Yuka started but she was cut off by Narumi.

"Not yet!" He exclaimed. He grabbed an apple and went to Mikan. "An apple for serenity. A pendant for balance." He put the apple inside her mouth.

_(Narumi sang:) Beads of Jade for beauty_

_You must proudly show it_

_Now add a cricket just for luck_

_And even you can't blow it_

Narumi then pulled out a beautiful Jade necklace and place it on her neck. Then, he took out a small cube cage with a cricket inside; he put it on inside Mikan's obi. _(At her back.)_

Narumi led them outside and there is a black car on the front of the house.

"We are going to use a car to go to the Matchmaker's place?" Mikan asked unbelievingly.

"Yes. Is there any problem?" Yuka asked.

"If we are going to use a car, then why do you have to prepare me at Serina-sensei's house? Why not in our own house?" Mikan said.

"Because it is much nearer dear. We are just using MY car so that we can arrive in style, my dear," Yuka replied. "Come on, let's go."

Narumi got in the driver's seat while Yuka on the passenger's seat. Mikan sat at the back of the car. They wave goodbye to Serina-sensei and Mikata-sensei.

"Good luck, Mikan," Serina said.

"May the Gods and ancestors be on your side," Mikata said.

"Thank you," Mikan replied.

And they drove off…

Mikan looked outside and the window.

_(Mikan sang:) Ancestors hear my plea_

_Help me not to make a fool of me _

_And to not uproot my family tree_

_Keep my mother, standing tall_

_Scarier than the undertaker_

_We are meeting our matchmaker_

At the sidewalk, Mikan saw girls her age going to the Matchmaker's place too with their parents.

_(Parents whose daughters will meet the matchmaker)_

_Destiny guard our girls _

_And our future as it fast unfurls_

_Please look kindly on this culture pearls_

_Each a perfect porcelain doll._

_Please bring honor to us…_

_Please bring honor to us…_

_Please bring honor to us…_

_Please bring honor to us…_

_Please bring honor to us all…_

They have arrived at the Matchmaker's place. Mikan felt butterflies in her stomach. She just got off the car when…

"MIKAN!"

_**\End of Chapter Two…/**_

…X-o-X…

**Author's Notes: **I am very sorry for the late update. I wrote this chapter, along with chapters three and four on a notebook. I'm currently typing chapter three and four. So please wait for them.

Here are the things I want to clarify…

1. Mikata Fukui-sensei. She has dirty blonde hair. It is always tied in a messy bun. She was the same age as Serina. She teaches Home Economics in High School and Japanese history in Middle School. She is very outgoing. Even though she teaches history, her class is always fun. She has been a close friend of Serina, Yuka, Narumi and Misaki-sensei.

2. About Natsume, Ruka and Youichi. General Persona is actually kind to them. They did undergo heavy training and dangerous missions but not because of Persona. They are the one who asked Persona about this. They are doing this so that they can forget the loneliness and sadness the felt when their family didn't go to the academy. General Persona insisted that they call him father or onii-san when they are at home. They call him Serio though. When they are out of the house, in a mission, or training, they call him Persona or General Persona.

Natsume still likes Mikan while Ruka now likes Hotaru. They are hurting inside because they don't talk to the girls that much like five years ago. Persona doesn't forbid them to talk to other people. It was their, including Youichi, choice not to talk.

That's all…

See you next time…

Please Review…

Ja…


End file.
